Dares Reveal the Truths We Hide
by the fourth drink instinct
Summary: NH. It was just an innocent game of Truth or Dare. They never meant for it to turn out like it did, but it happened, and they wouldn’t take it back, not for a second.


Hey everyone, so instead of working on my other stories like I should have been, I wrote this one shot for Kelly's (HJS-NS-23) birthday :D So I hope you like it hon! And whoever else reads it! Please review! So there's nothing you really need to know, it's set in season one but a few things are different, as you'll see once you read Lol. Please R&&R.

* * *

'**Summary: **It was just an innocent game of Truth or Dare. They never meant for it to turn out like it did, but it happened, and they wouldn't take it back, not for a second.'

* * *

**Dares Reveal The Truths We Hide**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"I am soooooo drunk." Brooke Davis screamed at the top of her lungs while dancing around the beach.

Haley James rolled her eyes at her friend's drunken antics, but giggled none the less, feeling a little tipsy herself.

"How long until she falls?" Haley's best friend Lucas asked from beside her.

"Ten seconds." Peyton spoke up, with a giggle.

"Three." Lucas challenged, turning to watch Brooke. "Three, Two… One. Timber!" He called out, chuckling as Brooke began to tip over as she stood in front of him, luckily with playing basketball he had good reflexes and caught her before she hit the ground.

"You are such a light weight Davis." Haley said, letting the small grains of sand fall through the gaps in her fingers.

Brooke giggled. "I know!" She stood up and began swaying to the music that was blasting from the beach house.

"Maybe you should take it easy, Brooke?" Mouth asked from his spot on the sand beside Peyton. Always the responsible one.

"You know what Mouth? I think we should get you drunk, reeeeally drunk." Haley grinned wickedly while standing up. "Whoa." She commented as she swayed slightly, Lucas catching her. She giggled, looking up into his baby blues. "You're always saving me." She mocked and Peyton pouted.

Brooke let out a loud screeching laugh. "That was so good! You even had the brooding artist thingy down to a tee." She giggled, twirling around.

"I hate yous." Peyton huffed, lying down in the sand.

"Aw, cheer up curly fry, we're only teasing. Plus if you get really drunk tonight maybe Lucas could save you some more." Haley teased, making Brooke double over in laughter again. "Now, I'm going to go get more booze, because Mouth is getting drunk ton-ight." She hiccupped. "Reeeeally drunk."

Mouth and Lucas chuckled at Haley's tipsy form. "Hales!" The blonde shouted to his best friend as she headed down the beach.

She whipped around, almost falling in the process. "What?!" She screamed back.

"Beach house is that way!"

…

"Drink, drink, drink…" Haley muttered to herself as she searched around the kitchen, silently thanking the heavens it was empty. No one knew about this room, all the partiers used the kitchen in the front room. Only she and a few of her friends knew about this one.

It wasn't often she, Haley James went to a party but tonight she made an exception, since it was her birthday, and this was her party so she thought she'd better make an appearance. Her new found friend Brooke Davis had thought it was her duty to throw her one since she was now dating Haley's best friend, Lucas.

"You know, some people would call you crazy for talking to yourself." Haley turned around quickly, steadying herself on the worktop behind her as she heard the deep voice.

"But I'd simply call you Haley James." He smirked and she rolled her eyes but giggled a little, the alcohol she'd consumed not helping.

"So what're you doing? Snooping about in my kitchen?" Nathan asked with amused eyes. It wasn't often he saw her drunk and he was going to savour every minute of it.

She hiccupped before answering. "I am not snooping." She walked closer to him, swaying a little and poked a finger in his chest. "Besides, you have to be nice to me today." She smiled brightly.

Nathan felt his smirk turn into a grin; Haley James was the only person who could make him smile like that. "Oh yeah, and why's that?" He asked, and she poked him in the chest again.

"There's two reasons actually… wait, three." She held up her fingers, and Nathan chuckled, using his own to put one of them down as she was holding up four. "Number one, it's my birthday."

"Really?" Nathan asked, pretending to be shocked. "I never knew."

"Number two," She continued on as if he'd never spoken, "You have to be." He laughed at that. "And number three… I forget." She furrowed her eyebrows whilst trying to remember.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him so there chests were touching, "Number three." He whispered, leaning down. "You'd never kiss me again." He said, their lips almost touching.

"Oh yeah, that's it." She spoke softly, becoming more sober as his lips joined hers and a surge of electricity shot through both of them at the feeling. Haley's arms found their way around Nathan's neck as the kiss intensified, his tongue ran over her bottom lip and she happily granted him entrance. She moaned softly and he smirked, she pulled the hair at the nape of his neck lightly and smiled when she heard him groan. Both pulled apart breathless, and Nathan rested his forehead against Haley's.

"Happy Birthday Hales," He grinned breathlessly, and she returned the gesture, leaning up for another kiss to thank him but the door swung open and they pulled apart. Haley began looking in cupboards again whereas Nathan did the first thing he could think of and stuck his head in the fridge.

"Hey Hales." The blonde smiled then his face scrunched up slightly, "Nate?"

"Oh, Hey Luke." Nathan spoke up to his half brother. Not taking his head from the fridge.

"What're you doing? Searching for your brain?" Lucas joked, walking over to Haley helping her get a bottle of vodka that was a little high for her to reach. "'Cos I think people have been doing that for years and no luck yet."

"Funny." Nathan deadpanned with a smirk, standing up and closing the door. He was glad his relationship with his brother had gotten better over the past couple of months, and it was all thanks to the pretty little girl who was currently standing a few feet away from him. A few weeks prior tonight they were tutoring in her bedroom and he'd done something that shocked the both of them, he'd kissed her.

-

"…_No hanky panky now you two!" Jimmy James shouted to his daughter and her friend as they walked up the stairs. "I'm too young and handsome for anymore grandbabies!"_

_Haley rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the blush from rising on her cheeks and Nathan chuckled._

"_And if there is at least use protection!" _

"_Lydia!" Jimmy teasingly scolded. "Don't encourage them…"_

_Nathan smiled amused as they reached her room and Haley shut the door behind them. "Your parents sure are something else." He laughed._

_Haley smiled, she really did have a rare relationship with her mom and dad, looking up into Nathan's eyes her heart broke for him. She knew he didn't have the best one with his, he'd told her at one of their tutoring sessions. "So Mr Scott, ready for some calculus?" She grinned up at him and plonked down on her bed. _

_Nathan smiled, thankful for the subject change and sat down opposite her. "No," He smirked cheekily, "But I'm guessing you're gonna try and make me learn anyway?"_

_Haley raised an eyebrow and gave him a teasing look. "Try and succeed."_

…

_Nathan groaned, falling onto his back on the bed, "It's no use, I'm never gonna get it."_

_Haley rolled her eyes good naturedly, and picked up the paper he'd been writing on. "You're just missing out a stage of the formula, other than that you've got it." _

_He opened his eyes, still lying down. "Really?"_

_She nodded, "You forgot to take away the x from the six, do that and you've got it." She smiled brightly as he stood up and did a little victory dance, but it turned into full fledged laughter as he got up from the bed and started shaking his ass. _

_If he had been with someone else, Nathan would've probably been embarrassed, but when he was with Haley his carefree and goofy side came out. And if he was honest with himself, she would be the only one whoever got or has gotten to see it._

"_You laughing at me?" He asked, stopping his dancing and walking closer to where she was doubled over with laughter on the bed._

_Haley was about to answer when another bubble of laughter burst from her throat and she simply nodded, wiping away at the tears in her eyes. _

"_You don't like my dancing?" Nathan pretended to be hurt, "and here I was thinking you thought I was a sexy dancer." He smiled when she continued to giggle._

_As quick as a flash he was tickling her sides. "Oh God! Nath-an!"_

"_Say it Hales," He coaxed. "Say Nathan is the sexiest man on the planet and can groove with the best of them."_

_His choice of words just made her laugh harder._

"_Okay! Ok-ay!" She gave in still laughing. "Nathan Scott is the most sexiest man and can gro-ove with the best of them!" His hands stilled and she let out a breathy laugh, both noticing just how close they actually were. _

_And he did something that surprised them both. He kissed her. But that's not what shocked him most, what shocked him the most was that she actually kissed him back._

…

Nathan smirked, thinking back to the hot mini-make out session they'd had on her bed, until Lydia had shouted them down for dinner. Saying Nathan could stay if he wanted, and she continued on about how he would make her beautiful grandbabies.

"Nate? Nathan? Helloooo? Earth to dreamer boy!" He was knocked from his daze by Haley's joking voice. "Where'd you go?" She asked with a half grin, having sobered up she realised _just_ how good he looked tonight, he wore jeans- the ones she loved, and he knew it- a black shirt, with the top couple of buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. Giving her a lovely view of his tanned skin.

Lucas chuckled as Haley went into her own little dream world. "Come on Birthday girl," He nudged her lightly in the side playfully, and grabbed a couple of the tequila bottles from the work top. The blonde turned to his brother, "You wana come Nate? A couple of us are hanging out down the beach." He offered and Haley smiled, glad the brothers were getting along, and little did she know it was all because of her, but she may also be the one thing that could pull them apart. She and Nathan had decided to tell the group tonight, she was dreading his reaction, but since he was her best friend she was hoping he would understand.

Nathan smiled, "Su-"

The kitchen door swung open and a drunken boy stumbled in. "HALEY!" Tim grinned, stumbling over to the girl. "Nate told me it was your birthday. So, Happy birthday!" He gave her a goofy grin and she couldn't help but laugh at his drunken antics.

"Hey Nathan." All eyes turned to the voice, and Haley's usually soft soulful ones turned hard and icy. If looks could kill.

The raven haired boy gave the girl a confused look, who was she?

"Carrie." She spoke again, smiling seductively.

"Right." He spoke, still not knowing who the hell she was.

"From Algebra?" She told him.

Nathan nodded. She was the girl who sat at the front and was always staring at him, to tell you the truth she kinda creeped him out.

"So Nathan you coming?" Haley asked, trying her hardest not to glare at Carries head, imagining it bursting into flames. _I reeeeally need to cut back on Supernatural. But Jensen's so sexy…_

He turned to look at her with a smile, which turned into a smirk at the look of jealousy he could see in her eyes and the hint of it he could hear in her voice.

"Yeah."

"Tim you can come to." She told the boy and he let out a 'Woop woop.' And wrapped an arm around her shoulder, picking up a bottle of vodka with the other and pulling her outside.

"Can Carrie come to?" He whispered not so quietly in her ear, "I think I have a shot."

Haley smiled, trying to hide her distaste for the girl.

"Sure."

…

"Okay, so I never… had sex with something plastic." Peyton spoke slightly tipsy, and scrunched her nose in disgust when Brooke and Carrie, and surprisingly Tim took a drink.

When Tim saw the group giving him weird looks he went to explains, "I-"

"Dude. Shut up." Nathan told him with a teasing smirk and everyone laughed.

"I got one!" Brooke giggled from her spot beside Haley, both girls laughing. "I never got pigs blood poured on me at a school dance." Everyone sat staring at her like she had three heads. "What? Have you never seen the movie-" Haley slapped a hand over her friend's mouth.

"I never had sex in an elevator." She said Carrie was the only one to drink.

"Wow, you really are a slut." It was Brooke's turn to slap a hand over Haley's mouth this time as the words just seemed to come spilling out.

Everyone turned to look at the petite brunette, shock and amusement on their faces.

"Sooo…." Mouth spoke up, hiccupping slightly. Haley had done what she said, she got Marvin McFadden drunk.

"I never ate a whole tub of ice cream in one night." Lucas said, trying to lighten the mood. The guys laughed as all the girls drank, except Carrie.

The girl's rolled their eyes.

"How about we play Truth or Dare?" Brooke smiled devilishly, while giggling.

Everyone gave in without a fight.

"Tim," Brooke smiled. "My game, I go first." She told the group as they gave her looks. "I dare you to… run into the ocean."

The boy stood up with a smug smirk.

"Naked." She laughed as the smirk fell from his face.

"Brooke, it's cold! And he could like float away… Yeah you should go for it." Peyton smiled.

"Don't be an idiot Tim." Nathan spoke up and pulled him back down to his spot beside him.

"Fine." Brooke glared. "I dare you-"

"Aren't you meant to ask the person Truth or Dare?" Lucas asked, confused.

"Fine." She said again, this time more forcefully, becoming more sober. "Mouth, truth or dare?"

"Emm… Truth."

"Chicken." Haley teased and he shrugged with a grin.

"Are you a virgin?" Brooke asked and Mouths cheeks flamed, wishing he'd chosen Dare.

"Yes." He answered quietly.

Haley smiled at him, "join the club." He smiled back, silently thanking her.

"You're a virgin?" Carrie asked snottily, "No wonder." She muttered.

"I'm sorry?" Haley asked with an edge to her voice.

"You deaf to?"

"No, but if someone's going to insult me I'd rather them do it to my face." She spoke fiercely.

"Go Tutorgirl! Show that witch what you got!" Brooke giggled, drinking her vodka.

"Okay!" Lucas intervened. "Hales, I dare you to… eat some sand." He said lamely, a big ass smile on her face.

"What?! Lucas Eugene Scott I am not eat-" She slapped both her hands over her mouth as she realised what she said.

"Eugene?!" Nathan asked, doubling over with laughter with the rest of the group.

"It's not that funny." Carrie spoke.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Well no one asked you did they?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Why don't you just back off? I'm sure you don't want anyone finding out your secret." Carrie told the smaller girl daringly.

"What secret?" Peyton asked drunkenly, the alcohol taking full effect on her.

She smiled evilly, "Oh nothing, I just saw sweet little Miss James doing something she shouldn't in the kitchen."

Haley came to realisation ad her eyes immediately found Nathan's, his own reflecting the panic and fear in hers.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Haley tried to brush it off.

"Really? Well I'm sure if I'd been in a lip lock with Nathan Scott I would've remembered. Maybe I should try it." Before anyone could register what was happening she'd thrown herself at Nathan and her lips were almost touching his, but she was knocked away by a smaller body.

"Don't!" Haley shouted, pushing the other girl onto the sand as she stood above her.

It was silent. The only sound was the waves crashing against the shore.

"Is it true?"

Haley felt her heart clench at the sound of hurt in the voice, and when she turned to see it in her best friend's eyes as well, it broke.

"Luke…" She spoke softly.

"Is it true?" He asked his voice flat. Holding no emotion.

Haley felt her throat tighten. "Yes."

Brooke's, Peyton's, Mouth's and Tim's eyes went wide.

"Luke, we were going to tell you tonight-"

Lucas cut her off with a bitter laugh. "Tonight? How long has this been going on Haley?!"

"Hey!" Nathan stood up, standing beside Haley. "Don't shout at her man."

"I mean, I expect this from Nathan, but you Hales? You're my best friend. I've known you since I was four! How could you do this?!"

"Lucas! If you would just listen-"

"No! You betrayed me! You lied to me! Do you know how much that hurts? I thought I could trust you." He spoke in a soft whisper, his voice broken.

"You can Luke-"

"I can't, now anymore." Lucas said coldly, brushing past her and walking up the beach.

Brooke stood up, swaying a little from the alcohol, "Sorry Tutorgirl." She gave her a small smile before taking off down the beach after her boyfriend.

No one spoke. Haley then felt rage build up within her and turned to Carrie who was now standing up and pushed her.

"Do you know what you've done?! You just destroyed a twelve year friendship!" She shouted.

"No, you did that all by yourself." Peyton spoke up. "I can't believe you would do that Haley, Lucas is your _best _friend!" She screamed.

"I know that, Peyton!" Haley shouted back.

"Well then you should try and show it!" The blonde shouted before storming off down the beach after Lucas as well.

"Wow, you have some nice friends huh?"

That was it. The brunette turned around and punched Carrie square in the nose, the force so hard that she fell to the ground.

Haley shook her head, the tears finally welling up in her eyes. "I have to get out of here." She muttered, rubbing her fist slightly as she ran down the opposite end of the beach from her friends-or ex-friends. She didn't know anymore.

…

"Hey, I've been looking for you." Nathan spoke softly, and he sat beside Haley, as she looked out into the ocean. He'd spent the past half an hour looking for her, and he'd spotted her sitting on the beach, quite a long distance from where they were before.

"You should keep looking." She told him, not taking her eyes off the waves crashing onto the beach.

"Hales," his voice was hoarse with emotion. "I'm so sorry."

Haley shook her head, the more tears falling down her cheeks. "This is not your fault Nathan…"

"Yes it is if I'd never kissed you then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Do you regret it?" She asked, her throat tightening.

Nathan said without hesitation. "No." "That was probably the best thing I've done in my whole life." He spoke honestly. "Do you? Regret kissing me back, I mean."

"No." Haley let a small smile grace her lips. "I just thought Lucas would be more understanding, I mean he said it himself, he's my best friend, or was…"

"Don't talk like that Hales," Nathan wrapped an arm around her waist, moving them so she was sitting in-between his legs, her back resting on his chest and his chin resting atop her head. "By tomorrow you and Lucas will be playing miniature golf on that heap you call a golf course." He chuckled when she gasped.

"I knew I shouldn't have showed you that." She shook her head slightly with a smile, leaning more into his hard body. "But I doubt it, if it's one thing Lucas hates is been lied to. And the way he looked at me, and the hurt in his voice…" She trailed off, letting the tears slide down her cheeks as she felt Nathan's grip tighten around her waist, his hands clasped together as they rested on her stomach.

Nathan felt his temper flare, he wanted to punch Lucas so much right now for making, Haley, _his _Haley cry. But then the other part, the brotherly part felt like a jackass. He had lied to Lucas as well and sure what they did was wrong, but he wouldn't take it back, not for a second.

"You know what?" Haley asked as she stood up, the tear tracks visible on her cheeks, a few more tears escaping. "I know I shouldn't have lied to him, and what we did was kinda wrong, but I can't feel bad about what we did, because, it brought is together. And he got over the whole tutoring thing, I'm sure he'll get over this." She tried to smile but Nathan could tell it was fake.

He simply smiled up at her, knowing she needed his support right now.

"Would you do me the honour of dancing with me, Mr Scott?" She asked with a giggle. Holding her hand out for him.

He gave her an incredulous look. "Seriously?"

She nodded excitedly.

"There's no music." He said lamely.

She rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter."

It was then, when the moonlight illuminated her face was it he noticed just how beautiful she looked tonight. Her brown locks were down in natural waves. She wore tight jeans, that did delicious things to her curves, and a white corset top. And even though she had mascara smudged on her cheeks, her eyes were red from crying, he thought she looked stunning.

Self-consciously Haley rubbed at her cheeks. "Is there something on my face?" She asked and he shook his head, standing up and taking her hands in his.

"You look beautiful."

The intensity of his stare sent a shiver up Haley's spine and she gave him a shy smile, knowing she probably looked a mess.

"Gorgeous. Stunning. Indescribable…" Nathan continued and she giggled as he kissed her just under her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin. Her laughter was like music to his ears. "Now Miss Haley James, it would be an honour to dance with you." He bowed making her giggled again.

"Thank you kind sir." She told him, playing along.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he put his hands on her waist as they swayed back and forth, they could faintly hear the music from the beach house.

"Mmm, I love this song." Haley sighed contently, snuggling her head in his chest and he pulled her closer.

_What day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Nathan smiled and leaned down slowly, both their eyes closing as their lips touched. Their lips moved together softly, the kiss was slow and gentle, both just taking their time to taste one another, feel one another.

_All of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here  
_

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

"I'm scared." Nathan admitted, as they parted, both still swaying to the music, wrapped up in each other.

"Why?" Haley asked softly, bringing a hand to caress his cheek.

Nathan leaned into her touch, "'Cos I've never felt this way about anyone before, and it's scaring me how strong my feelings are for you."

Haley smiled softly, her brown eyes shining as she looked up at his face. "Wanna know a secret?" He nodded, his eyes still closed as she leant up to whisper in his ear. "I'm scared too."

He opened his eyes at that, smiling a genuine smile that only she got to see. "I really like you Haley James." Nathan's smile widened as her own one doubled in size at his declaration.

"Like _like _me?" She asked teasingly and he nodded, "Good, 'cos I like _like _you too Nathan Scott." Their lips were joined again, this kiss hot and passionate. Both pouring what they felt foe the other into the one kiss. Their tongues battling for control.

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right  
_

You and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

A few moments later they pulled apart breathlessly, Nathan rested his forehead against hers. Their eyes locked and he smiled. "Happy Birthday Hales."

Haley grinned, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as their breathing calmed.

"It's definitely one I'll never forget."

_You and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

What day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive

**

* * *

**

**Tadah! Did yous like? Please tell me what you think! Also, if anyone would like me to continue, maybe make this into a few chapters tell me, even though I like the way I ended it let me know!**


End file.
